Supporting Characters
Reoccuring background characters who serve important roles in the overall timeline plot. Noomi Weyland "100,000 BC: stone tools. 4,000 BC: the wheel. 900 AD: gunpowder - bit of a game changer, that one. 19th century: eureka, the lightbulb! 20th century: the automobile, television, nuclear weapons, spacecrafts, Internet. 21st century: biotech, nanotech, fusion and fission and M theory - and THAT, was just the first decade! At this moment of our civilization, we can create cybernetic individuals, who in just a few short years will be completely indistinguishable from us. My father believed this leads to an obvious conclusion: We are the gods now." The daughter of Börje Weyland and now the current head (youngest known, cresting 27) of Weyland Industries (the stronger half of the Weyland-Yutani group of corporations). Noomi is compassionate to a fault though independent and extremely curious, hoping to turn the company in a new and brighter (certainly less morally controversial) direction (as one can expect, she is not entirely popular with most of her Board of Directors who deign to have her as the current crown jewel of the corporation). She speaks with a voice like fog moving over the waterfront but this does not mean that she is weak. Her name demands respect through the entire Systems Alliance and there are terrible secrets she keeps behind the cage of her ribs. Physically, she is not the most healthy individual and battles chronic illinesses. (The concept of "let it be" always seemed to be the theme that ran through her life. She is ruled by a dreamy mood of acceptance that is partly the source of his happiness and partly her undoing). She is always flanked by her bodyguard, Jorah (a distant Yutani cousin). She has a younger brother named Janek Weyland. Joel Glass :::: "Lyin' on the couch watchin' Sunday football. That...greasy smell of a downtown hot dog. 4th of July, family barbeques. The sound of a plane flying overhead. Just one peaceful night; a clean conscience - that's all gone." The commander of the Prometheus. He is Earthborn and hails from the state of Texas. He's worked construction his entire life and could barely make ends meet. He eventually took a desperate contracting job with the Weyland-Yutani Group and began quite the little adventure jumping starships. He maintains a good friendship with Yorick Tallahassee. Expressively ruthless, Joel moves with a threat in his walk. He’s a savage man, volatile and sometimes cruel. He is immensely strong and every inch of his body screams with restrained fury and the horsey, mean-eyed sensuality of a Larry Clark pinup, something always sideways or cheeky about him. Every look on his face is unnervingly affectless, remote, and casually self-destructive. He’s got a voice like hot molasses and a thickly tinctured accent that makes everything he says sound like it is being heavily churned through the blades of a blender. When he looks at you, it’s like a punch in the teeth. Guilt is a predator that crouches in the pit of his stomach. It eats away at the marrow of his bones as he sits like a character in a neo-noir flick set in half-empty diners, dark streets and hotel rooms straight out of the paintings of Edward Hopper. Bitter. His entire life, trouble has been hounding Joel like a bad blues album he’s never heard of. His is a story about bad decisions. It is a missing person story, a love story, and every bit a horror story. Alan Wake ::::: "...nightmares exist outside of logic and there's little fun to be had in explanations. They're antithetical to the poetry of fear. In a horror story the victim keeps asking why, but there can be no explanation and there shouldn't be one. The unanswered mystery is what stays with us the longest and is what we'll remember in the end." A beloved (perhaps too much so) author of several popular mystery novels that are known to have a curious supernatural and fantastical tint containing some symbolic social commentary. In college, he studied philosophy (whereupon he met and "befriended" a young engineer named Isaac Clarke) and dedicated a senior thesis to understanding "the societal function of fear." However, after one of his most famous literary ideas proved practical, he began to work as a fully funded writer under comission by the Yutani Company (the smaller half of the Weyland-Yutani group of corporations). Utterly acerbic, moody, and intense, Alan has a petulant and sometimes violent personality that manifests in his very unstable attitude towards fame, displaying a love for the parties and the lifestyle that money brings but a searing hatred - ranging from thinly veiled to glaringly obvious - for his fans and the paparazzi. He constantly feels unable to balance his own life in a private venue, divorced from the social mask he has been forced to wear to sustain suscess. He is an artist that has forgotten how to love what he creates and instead, is haunted by it. Though rather stubborn and crass, he is known to be extremely charismatic and egotistical (when he needs to be). He dresses smart-casual with permanent stubble, a charming, mussed hair-cut and magnetic eyes. He also suffers from insomnia and some degree of significant alcohol abuse, especially as of recent when he declared a severe case of "writer's block" (that has been persistant for about two years now) ever since he had been present (accidentally) for the lab accident with "the Apple" at Abstergo. *Born on the Northeastern coast of America and rents an apartment in New York City. But recently, he has sought residency upon the N4 ship Sachsen ''insisting that travel may help with research for his next potential book. Jorah Yutani ::::: ''"Imagining the future is a kind of nostalgia. You spend your whole life stuck in the labyrinth, thinking about how you'll escape it one day, and how awesome it will be, and imagining that future keeps you going, but you never do it. You just use the future to escape the present." A distant cousin to the famed Yutani name. He was born on the moon, Europa and has lived a humble life for years, caring for his younger siblings. Jorah eventually grew up to a lot of trouble with the law and became a mercenary for hire. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.